Living The Dream
by ReneeSue
Summary: Sequel to The beginning of a real life. As Bella continues her life, some plans are changed. A run in with Edward at his job, A question, Another option later in life will come about. So what will happen? Read and find out! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here it is!! The sequel you've all been waiting for!! Thanks to my wonderful beta for squeezing this in before she left for europe. Review!

Chapter One

I yawned as I stared at my laptop; I was taking notes in class. I wasn't really into the whole business thing, writing was so much more my style, but it was the only way I had money for school. Double majoring was very stressful and I hadn't had much time with Edward, except for him sitting next to me while I did homework. He always wanted to help me but he really couldn't, as he didn't know anything about business.

"Ok, we're going to dismiss early today, don't forget your that paper is due Wednesday," Professor Gregory said, ending his lecture.

I gave a sigh of relief and saved my notes before getting all my stuff together and heading out. As I walked out of the classroom the phone in my pocket began vibrating. I pulled it out and put it up to my ear, "Hello? Edward?"

"I'm insulted, I'm so not my brother," Alice said, I heard stomping in the background.

"Alice! Sorry, I was expecting Edward, today is our five month anniversary," I said, grinning.

"Oh, no wonder he called earlier," she said, thoughtfully.

"What did he say?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Something about tonight was going to be special, whatever that means," Alice said. I had a sneaking suspicion she knew more than what she was saying.

"You want to have lunch with me?" I asked, making my way towards a nearby café.

"Sure, where?" she replied.

"Um…well I can see this place called Music Café down the street," I said.

"Ok, I'm near there," she said, her voice bubbly.

"All right, we'll meet there. What are you out doing?" I asked, shifting my bag on my shoulder while thinking – _Why should I know this Café? _However my head was full of school worries and Alice's rambling and I couldn't seem to place it.

"I'm out shopping for baby clothes," she said, and I could almost hear her bouncing.

"Already? Did you go to the doctor?" I asked, stepping inside the café.

"Yep, the other day, I'll tell you more when I see you," she said, squealing as she hung up.

I shook my head and waited to be seated.

"Hello, how many?" a man asked.

"Two, I'm waiting on a friend," I told him.

"Of course, I'll sit you near the piano," he said, nodding. He led me through the café, I could hear beautiful music playing, and whoever was playing was really good – the style sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I'm insanely curious," the man began, glancing back at me.

"Yes?" I asked, instantly wary.

"Well, you remind me of one of my employee's girls, he talks about her all the time," he said, as we arrived at the table.

"Oh? Who is it?" I asked, as I thought of Edward, _Could this be where he worked? _He had told me before, but since the accident my memory refused to hold on to certain bits of information and I had been too embarrassed to ask him again the name of the café he played at.

"Edward Masen," he said, and I gasped.

"You know him?" he asked, a smile on his features.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend," I said, smiling.

"Well, I'll give him an early lunch break then," he said, glancing at the piano.

"I'm meeting his sister here," I said, amused at the new development.

"Ah, well I'll give him a break, he never uses his," he said, walking off towards the piano.

I opened the menu and flipped through it, smiling slightly.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward standing in front of my table, his mouth in an "O" shape.

"Yes, it is a surprise isn't it?" I said, as he pulled out the chair next to me.

"A very good surprise," he said, pulling my face towards his. I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine, his kiss electric to my lips. My lips parted and he took the invitation, his tongue tasting mine.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Alice said, walking up on us. Edward groaned and pulled away from me. I took in a breath, the air barely making it to my lungs in time.

"I work here," he said.

"Oh, so this is where you work, you keep everything a secret these days," she said, glancing at the piano. _Hm…maybe he hadn't told me where he worked…strange…_

"I have my own life," he growled, angry. "I don't have to share everything with you, Alice."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out today," he said, sighing.

I frowned, stressed out? I eyed him carefully, wondering what was going on.

"I've got to get back to work," he said, as he turned back to me. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, " I love you," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you, too." I said, as he stood up. He smiled down at me before turning and walking back to the piano.

"Mondays are the worst," I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

"It didn't look like it," she teased.

I blushed and looked back down at the menu. I would just get a burger, I decided.

"So, tell me more about your baby," I said, after we had placed our orders.

"Well, it's a girl!" she squealed, loudly.

"Oh, yay!" I said, excitedly.

"Yes, Jasper seems a bit worried though," she said, her eyes changing to fear.

"Alice, don't you worry, he loves you, he just doubts himself I'm sure," I told her.

"I know he loves me but I'm so scared he'll run," she said, sighing.

"It will be fine," I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well, have you talked to mom lately?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Esme called last night, she wants to have family dinners on Sundays," I said.

"Yes, I wonder how much drama there will be," she giggled.

"Tell me about it, she told me to make sure Emmett comes too," I said, shaking my head at the thought. Our food arrived and we ate quickly, so I would make it to my next class on time.

"Have fun with Edward tonight," she said, as we stood up from the table.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" I turned to see Edward standing, his phone in his hand.

"Yes, I've got to get to class," I said.

"I'll see you tonight then? At seven?" he asked, his hand reaching out to brush across my cheek.

"Sure," I said, taking a step closer to him.

"I love you," he said, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest; his fingers ran down my back. I lifted my head up and found his lips, hungry. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever had, Edward seemed happier today than most Mondays, even if he was supposed to be stressed out. I pulled away and gave him a squeeze before stepping out of his arms.

"I've got to get to class," I said, waving and running out.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. I closed my eyes as I dried off, thinking of Edward. I got ready quickly, anxious for the night to begin. I made my way downstairs in Edward's favorite blue dress. My heart pendant on my neck along with a locket he gave me about a month ago.

My phone began ringing; it sat vibrating on my kitchen table. I ran to it and answered quickly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, dear?"

"Esme?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, I was just calling to wish you a good night, Edward just left and I think he's up to something," she said, laughing.

"Oh, he seemed happy today," I said, my thoughts going back to lunch.

"Well have a lovely evening dear," she said, as she said her good-byes.

There was a knock and I practically ran to the door. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, smiling.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella," he greeted me.

"Hey," I said, leaning in to meet his lips. As we parted he laughed, and pulled out a handful of red roses from behind his back.

"Oh, Edward! They are beautiful," I said, as he handed them to me.

"Five beautiful roses for the beautiful girl I love, one for each month we've been together." he said, his eyes shining.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, smiling.

"Let's put them in water," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

I followed, sniffing the roses as I walked. Edward pulled out my vase and filled it with water.

"Put some aspirin in it, it helps them last longer," I told him, coming to stand next to him.

"Ok, love," he said.

I smiled at that, he loved me, and sometimes it was hard to believe someone so wonderful could love me. Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He took the flowers from my hand and I looked down at my left hand where my promise ring was.

"You ready to go?" he asked, as he finished.

"Yes, let me grab my purse," I said, turning and walking to the couch where my purse sat. I grabbed it and went to meet Edward at the door. We locked the door and he helped me into his car.

Edward's Pov

I nervously touched my pocket where the ring was. I glanced at Bella; she was eating her spaghetti, slowly and carefully.

"Bella?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" she said, looking into my eyes. I slipped out of my chair and kneeled down in front of her, taking her left hand in mine.

"Bella, I made a promise to always love you, be there for you, and that I would ask you to marry me. Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, good news: my beta will be getting back sunday!! i'm so excited because i had a dream last night about a new twilight story so keep your eye out for that next week. So i want to see just as many reviews for this chapter! So review!

Chapter two

Bella Pov

"I- Yes," I stuttered in surprise, tears in my eyes. Edward moved my promise ring to my right hand before slipping on my new ring. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Wow," I muttered, staring at the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked, as he stood up and took his seat again.

"I love it, how much did you spend?" I asked, looking up accusingly.

"I didn't spend anything, it was my great grandmother Elizabeth's," he said, finishing his dinner.

"Oh," I breathed, feeling quite honored that he would give me such a gift as a family heirloom.

"Goodnight, my love," Edward was saying as we arrived at my door.

"Goodnight," I said, turning to face him. He smiled broadly as he pulled me into his arms. His lips pressed down on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly we were pressed against my door, his hands at my waist wandered down to my hips, pulling me tightly against him, and I froze. He froze too, pulling away with his eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to get carried away," he said, running a hand through his hair. I looked up into his eyes for a moment, _I trusted him, right? I should trust him, since I had just agreed to marry him... Any unpleasant thought popped into my head – if I couldn't handle him touching me now, like this, how would I handle it when we were married? Well I would just have to try and remedy the situation now. I could do this, right?_ I took a shaky breath and forced a smile onto my face. "Edward...would you like to come in for a while?"

He studied my face for a moment and shook his head, "No, Bella, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Ok, I love you, thanks for everything tonight," I said, cheering up considerably, as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes, his arms carefully wrapping around me.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he murmured, into my ear.

Sunday Night

Bella Pov

I smoothed out my black skirt nervously, we were having a family dinner at the Masen's for the first time, it was a new tradition in the making. Edward was picking me up in five minutes.

There was a bang at the door before I heard Emmett's voice.

"Bella! Open up!"

I ran to the door and unlocked it, I opened it to find Rose and Emmett standing there, utterly drenched from the rain.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, letting them in.

"Edward sent us to pick you up, Carlisle needed his help on something." Emmett said.

"Oh," I said, hiding my left hand from Emmett.

"Are you ready?" he asked, glancing around.

"Yes, let me get my purse," I said, walking back to the kitchen to get my purse and phone.

The ride to the Masen's was long and quiet, Emmett cursing at several cars that got in his way. Rose hitting him in the head each time didn't stop him either. Finally, we were pulling up into the drive way to the white house. The door opened and Edward ran out with two umbrellas, one already over his head.

I opened the door slowly, waiting for Edward to make it to the car. Edward stopped at Emmett's door first handing him the other umbrella and then came to my door and helped me out. Under the umbrella we ran to the covered porch, stopping to close it. I turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. His arms tightened around me as he looked down at me.

"I love you," he said, a smile on his face.

"Same here," I said, leaning against him.

"Hey! You love birds get in here already!" Alice yelled from the door.

I stepped back out of his arms and he took my hand in his, we turned and walked inside. Alice pulled me away from Edward and into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on with my brother?" she asked, as she helped set the table with Esme.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said, grinning, making sure to keep my hand hidden with my purse.

"Bella, dear, go tell the boys that the food is ready," she said, shaking her head with laughter.

I nodded and walked into the living room where the men were gathered around Emmett and Edward, they were wrestling. Edward barred his teeth in concentration as he flipped Emmett over on the floor.

"Boys! It's time to eat!" I called, annoyed but worried about Edward.

I turned and walked back into the dining room where Rose and Alice were quietly discussing something. I took a seat across from Alice and Rose. The boys were talking loudly when they entered.

"I bet Edward can't keep his hands off of Bella for the rest of the night," Jasper was saying.

"Oh, I bet he can. Twenty Bucks," Emmett said, grinning while shooting Edward a warning glance.

"Fifty," Jasper said, rubbing his hands together.

Emmett took his seat next to Rose and Jasper next to Alice. Edward slipped in next to me and I glanced over at him for a second.

"I can't touch you so don't tempt me," he said, laughing.

"Well I think I can still touch you," I said, slipping my hand under the table towards his knee. I gave it a squeeze and he glared at me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Please, don't torture me," He begged.

I laughed and took my hand away, intending on being good. Dinner went by slowly, with all of us chatting on this and that. Towards the end of dinner, Edward cleared his throat.

"We have an announcement," Edward said.

"Yes?" Esme asked and Carlisle looked up expectantly.

"Bella and I are getting married," he said, his eyes on me. I smiled and lifted up my hand so everyone could see the ring.

"Ooh, is that Grandmother Elizabeth's?" Alice asked, reaching across the table to grab my hand and examine it.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"How lovely," Rose commented.

"Are you pregnant?" Emmett asked, furious.

"No!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Are you sure? Dad wouldn't like this," he shouted back.

"Dad loved me and would have wanted me happy," I growled. "Besides, he would understand that I am twenty-two years old and can make my own decisions And yes, I am _sure_ I am not pregnant," I hissed, turning and pressing my face into Edward's shirt. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and I heard Jasper clap his hands excitedly.

"Cough up, Emmett!" he said gleefully.

He was ignored.

"I'm sorry Bella," I heard Emmett say, ashamed.

"It's ok," I said, sighing, and pulling away.

"I'm going to take Bella home," Edward said, standing and pulling me to my feet.

"No, wait," Alice said, standing up.

"What?"

"We're having a girl," she said excitedly.

Jasper suddenly got quiet and I turned to look at his face - it was white. I nudged Edward in his direction and Emmett followed Edward as he pulled Jasper out of the room. Carlisle sighed and trailed out behind them.

Alice busted out crying, "He's going to leave me," she wailed.

I ran to her side, hugging her, Rose and Esme quickly joining me.

When we had finally calmed Alice down, Jasper walked back into the room.

"Alice, honey," he said, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap.

She just sniffled a bit, looking utterly pitiful.

"Alice, honey, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm just so scared! I'm afraid I'll hurt this baby, I'm afraid I'm not ready to be a father," he said, his hand rubbing her bump.

"Oh, Jazz," she said, tightening her arms around Jaspers neck. "You'll be a wonderful father."

As she leaned in to kiss him we all trooped dutifully out of the room to give them some privacy.

A/n: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Good news and Bad news, Good news first. My Beta is officially back! So cheers for **Tearlit!** Next, i was slightly upset at the low number of reviews but i will survive, ok happy memorial day. Please Review!

Chapter Three

The next few months passed quickly, Alice was always at my house helping me plan our wedding. I found out that planning a wedding was very stressful, for me anyways. Alice found it a very exciting hobby and said after the baby was born she was going to pursue a career as a wedding planner.

So as I was at David's Bridal looking for my dress and dresses for my bridesmaids on Sunday afternoon; I thought about Alice. She was now seven months pregnant; her belly made me smile.

"Bella! Come look at this wedding dress," she called, excitedly.

"It's beautiful," I gasped, reaching out to touch it. It was strapless, made of white satin, and cut in an A-line style with a long train. The bodice was beaded and embroidered in a metallic silver design; the same embroidery looped around the skirt.

"Do you like it? Do you want to try it on?" Alice asked, jumping up and down, her belly bouncing merrily.

"Yes, I'd love to try it on," I said, smiling.

"May I help you ladies?" a woman asked, as she walked up to us.

"Yes, I would like to try this dress on," I said, as Alice smiled excited.

"What size?" she asked.

"A three," I replied.

"Bella, how am I going to try on a dress while I'm as big as a pumpkin?" she whined, as we headed towards the bridesmaids dresses.

"Alice, you are still beautiful even if you aren't still a size 0. Besides... you'll have the baby in 2 months and then you'll still have 2 months till the wedding. I assure you that you wont be a pumpkin by then."

"But look at me, I'm gaining everyday, who knows what size I'll wear in four months," she said, sighing dramatically.

"Alice, you'll be fine, I'm sure you'll lose half of your weight in those months," I said, pulling out a beautiful green dress.

"Oh Bella, that's beautiful," she wined; clearly upset she couldn't try it on.

"Well, I guess I could try on the dresses, you aren't that much smaller than me," I said

"Oh, Bella, would you?" she begged.

"Of course, grab my size," I said.

"Here you go," she said, ushering me back to the dressing rooms.

I stepped into a dressing room and pulled the dress on carefully. Zipping up the zipper, I opened the door and stepped out into the three-way mirror.

The dress was halter and a clover green, I loved it. _This is the dress_.

"Alice, I think I've found what dress my bridesmaids are going to wear," I said, smiling.

Alice ran over to me, "This one? I like it,"

"Yes, unless someone else ends up pregnant," I said, laughing.

I picked up my phone while I waited for Edward to pick me up for the family dinner at the Masen's. I searched for Angela's cell phone number in my phone before clicking send.

The phone began ringing in my ear and I waited patiently. I thought back to high school, Angela and Ben became engaged not long after we had graduated. They had married a year later, I was still a mess from Jacob but she had insisted on me being in the wedding. She had always been a good friend.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Angela? This is Bella," I said.

"Bella Swan?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, I called for a reason but tell me how have you been?" I asked, sitting down in the kitchen.

"Well, Ben and I have been great, no kids yet though," she laughed.

"Oh, well do you remember Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, tiny Alice, yes," she said, a smile in her voice.

"I'm engaged to her brother," I told her, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh really! That's great! I saw him at our graduation, not bad looking," she said, giggling.

"Oh, you saw him there? I never saw him… I guess I was too upset with all the drama with Jacob going on; I didn't notice much of anybody. But, yes, I had a tough year last year, and he was there for me the whole time. Jacob showed back up and he…hurt me," I whispered into the phone, tears in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I'm so sorry, I always knew he didn't treat you right," she murmured. "I just never knew how to help you."

"I'm okay now, but I'm getting married and I want you to be in my wedding," I said, the tears slipping down my face.

"Oh, really? I would love to be in your wedding!" she gushed.

"Great, are you still living up in Washington?" I asked, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Yes, we are living in Portland now," she said.

"Ok, here give me your address so I can send an invitation. I'll need you to go to your local David's Bridal so you can try on and purchase the dress I picked out. I'll get you the order number and color with the invitation so you can get the right one. Then can you come in a few days before the wedding?"

"Oh, yes, that'll be fine!"

After getting her address we continued to chat until Edward showed up.

"So how did you meet Edward?" she asked.

"Alice brought him over one morning," I said, laughing.

"Alice, how I miss her," she murmured.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to answer it.

"It was nice talking to you Angela, but I have to go to a family dinner," I said, walking back to the kitchen with Edward following me.

"Ok, I'll call you and let you know when exactly I'm coming down before the wedding, and to get the dress specifics," she said, as she hung up.

I closed my phone and turned to see Edward staring at something in the living room.

"Edward?" I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," he said, pulling me to his chest.

"I picked out my dress," I said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, you did? Can I see?" he asked eagerly.

"No! It's bad luck!" I said.

"Alice is rubbing off of on you again," he muttered, giving my body a squeeze.

I giggled and hugged him tight before pulling away.

"Come on," he said, as I grabbed my purse.

"We have an announcement," Emmett said, towards the end of dinner.

I groaned, please not what I think it is.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Nothing, what's your announcement?" I asked.

"Rose is pregnant!" he said, proudly.

I groaned and hit myself in the head. Edward gave me a funny look.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Now I have to get her a different dress," I moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella," Rose said walking over to me and hugging me.

"It's ok, but you have to come next weekend, so I can get you a dress that will fit you when you're pregnant," I said, sighing.

We congratulated them for a good while before Edward insisted on taking me on home.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Ah- I guess I could," he said, smirking.

I grinned and stepped inside; suddenly I was pressed against the wall with Edward staring down at me. I was quite proud of myself for keeping my composure this time.

"Yes?" I said, teasing him by running my hand up his chest.

"I love you, you little monster," he said, his eyes burning with desire. I giggled, my hands at his neck.

"I love you, too." I said, leaning in to touch my lips to his.

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: here you all go, sorry it took my beta so long to do this, she's been having computer problems lately. Thanks **Tearlit** for getting it done!

**Shopping with Edward**

I awoke on Saturday to the phone ringing on my nightstand. I yawned and pulled it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Good morning Sweetheart," a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Edward?" I asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Yes, darling, it's me," he chuckled.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing today?" I asked, pulling myself out of bed.

"I was going to spend the day with you," he said, and I smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful, but I think I'm going shopping," I replied, waiting for his reaction.

"You? Shopping?" he asked, in surprise.

"Yes, I need new clothes, and I've got to get my Christmas shopping done." I answered, pulling out my jeans from my closet.

"Oh, well I'll go with you," he said, quietly.

"You don't have to," I laughed.

"I want to, I missed you this week," he said. This week I had too busy studying for finals to be able to see him much.

"I missed you too, Edward." I agreed, smiling.

"I'll be over to pick you up in a few," he announced before saying goodbye. I hung up and got dressed before quickly brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. There were dark circles under my eyes from staying up into the early morning all week. I sighed, I would have to try and cover that up because Edward would go crazy if he saw me like this.

I pulled out my makeup and applied base and concealer to my face slowly. I put some blush on, along with some mascara, eyeliner, and a touch of eye shadow. I finished up with a bit of clear lip-gloss. I put all my make up back into my cosmetic case Alice had given me.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and I hurried down the stairs carefully. I pulled open the door to find a bouquet of roses pushed into my face. I smiled as I took them in my hand and inhaled their scent.

"Thanks," I said, leading him into the kitchen. Edward helped me put them into water before pulling me into his arms.

"Mmm," he murmured as he skimmed his nose along my neck. His lips kissed my neck gingerly, nibbling softly. His lips found mine and we kissed with hunger. His hands on my waist gave a squeeze and I found myself lost in his kisses, my own hunger taking over.

"I missed you," he said, stepping back to get a better look at me.

"Same here," I sighed, happily, moving close and leaning into him.

"We'd better get to the mall," he announced, slipping his hand into mine.

"I suppose," I said, following him out to the car.

"What do you want to look at first?" Edward asked, as we walked through Manhattan mall.

"I want to look at clothes first, get that out of the way," I answered, walking into Charlotte Russe. Edward followed me inside, hovering over me as I looked through some tops.

"I would love to see that on you," he said, suggestively.

I grinned, picking up the black tube top. Edward leaned over and kissed my neck, and I took a breath as I moved on through the store. I found a lace boustierre top, it was white with a black satin halter tie. I smiled picking it up before I moved onto the dresses.

My fingers lingered between two dresses, one blue with a ribbon empire waist, and the other black with a small white pattern. It was v-neck with satin straps. I picked up both dresses to try on. I moved on to get some jeans to go with the tops I picked out.

I grabbed some cuffed Capri's and some low-rise jeans and added them to the pile on my arm. Moving across the store to the more professional clothes, I searched for pants to wear to work. I couldn't find any pants I liked but I did find a black skirt. I looked down at my selections and headed towards the dressing rooms.

"How many items do you have, miss?" The woman asked from behind the counter.

"Seven," I answered.

"Here you go," she replied, handing me a number seven.

"Thanks," I said, as I looked behind me to see Edward looking around anxiously.

"Edward," I called, grinning. He turned and saw me; relief flooded his features before he rushed towards me.

"I'm going to try these on," I said, nodding towards the dressing room.

"Ok, I'll wait out here," He declared, finding a chair near the door.

"I'll try to hurry," I said, smiling.

"Don't worry," he assured me, and I headed into the dressing room.

I was lucky today; everything fit right the first time, meaning I didn't have to hunt down the right sizes. I pulled back on my clothes and slipped back out to find the girl behind the counter talking to Edward, giggling. I swallowed, and froze as I watched the scene. Edward was shaking his head and said something as the girl moved closer to him, her hand touching his arm. I suddenly recognized her - it was Meghan.

I swallowed and watched Edward carefully, he was talking to her and suddenly nodded towards the doorway I was standing in. He glanced over where I stood and he froze when he saw me.

"Bella?" he asked, standing up.

I stared at him, still frozen.

"Bella? Do you remember Meghan?" he asked, slipping an arm around my waist.

"Yes," I said softly, looking into his eyes.

"We were just talking while I was waiting on you," he explained, kissing my cheek.

"Oh," I said, taking a step forward.

"Are you ready to pay?" he asked, following me.

"Yes," I said, quietly.

He followed me to check out, I saw him pull out his card and I shook my head no.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I've got money," I said pulling out my check card.

"Ok," he sighed, putting it up.

I finished paying and collected the bags; Edward's hand was waiting expectantly.

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I'll carry them for you," he said, pulling them from my hands.

"I need to go to Victoria's Secret next," I told him as we stepped out of the store.

"Ok, I think that's upstairs," he said, the wheels in his head turning at the name of the store.

When we arrived, I pulled him in with me over to the bras.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I pulled a blue lacy bra out.

His eyes were glued to his shoes and I smiled.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this one for me?" I asked holding it up against myself.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked, his face red.

"Why would you think that?" I asked sweetly, smiling and moving on to the matching underwear.

"Because you are showing me things I don't get to see normally," he grumbled, his eyes glued back to his shoes.

"Well, we are getting married," I said, grinning.

"We still have months," he complained.

"Do you want to move the wedding up?" I asked him, pulling him towards the front to pay.

"Yes, but we can't, you've got too much stress as it is," he said, sighing.

"We could always elope," I suggested.

"Alice would kill us," he said, smiling.

"I know," I replied, signing my receipt.

"I love you," he said, pulling me close as walked out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys i'm sooooo sorry! But my beta never did this chapter and it looks like i'm going to have to get another one. I had to get someone on fp, the harry potter site i'm on, to do it and they haven't read twilight so it was checking my grammar. Ok for anyone who is a harry potter fan and has lots of free time join Final Prophecy! /forum/index.php : I refered you so say GinnyBrown!

Have fun Reading!! This is Part One!

Christmas

"Bella!" Edward called from downstairs in my living room.

"What?" I answered.

"You need to hurry, we're supposed to be there in ten minutes," He said, loudly.

"Ok, I'm almost ready," I said, as I look at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a red dress with my hair up in a bun. We were staying the night at his parent's; it was Christmas Eve. It was their tradition to stay over night at Esme and Carlisle's and then open gifts in the morning.

I put on my earrings before grabbing my makeup bag and running to put it in my overnight bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and ran out my door, as I descended the stairs I saw Edward waiting at the bottom. He was watching me, waiting for me to trip. And trip I did, on the fifth step I went flying down into his outstretched arms.

"My beautiful Bella," Edward murmured, kissing me softly.

"Edward, we need to go," I said, as I moved in his arms.

"Okay, let's go," he said, taking my bag from me, not setting me down.

"Aren't you going to let me walk?" I asked, as he carried me towards the door.

"Nope," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes as he locked the door with one hand and carefully sat me inside the car.

Edward was speeding the whole way to his house, as I squeezed my eyes closed in fear. When we arrived we found Emmett and Rosalie were already there. Alice and Jasper seemed to be running behind, Alice was now eight months pregnant, meaning she moved slower than her normal jumping up and down self.

Edward helped me out of the car, carrying my bag on his shoulder. I slipped my smaller hand inside his bigger, stronger one. He smiled down at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

Edward opened the door for me and I stepped inside slowly, careful not to trip.

"Bella!" Rose screamed, running at me. I smiled, Rose and I hadn't gotten along very well at the beginning of my brother's marriage. But now we got along a lot better, ever since my accident.

"Rose!" I said, excitedly. We ran to hug each other as the men watched us with amused expressions on their faces.

"How's the baby?" I asked, ignoring the boys.

"Wonderful," she said, taking me and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you, I was so worried when you didn't get pregnant last year, I was sure you would. I mean the way you and Emmett go at it, it was practically impossible for you not to get pregnant." I said, laughing.

"Well, we were being careful, we wanted to wait a bit before a baby, even this one wasn't planned. We were going to wait longer but Emmett forgot one time," She said, smiling.

"Hey Bella," Esme said from the stove.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, smelling the air.

"You sound like Edward," she said, laughing.

"Oops, he must be wearing off on me," I said, walking over to her.

"Stay strong, don't let him pull you in!" Esme said, dramatically. Rose and I busted into giggles at Esme's statement.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked as she waddled in.

"Alice!" I shrieked, running to hug her.

"Hi Bella," she said, sitting down exhausted.

"How's my niece?" I asked, squatting down to rub her belly.

"She's wonderful, but she's killing my bladder every hour along with insane cravings." Alice said.

I gave Alice a careful hug, "You'll be fine, only a month to go," I told her.

"I can't wait to have her," she said, smiling.

"So tell me, have you set up a nursery? Do you have a crib yet?" I asked, thinking about her Christmas gift.

"We got a crib last week and we already have clothes of course," She said, her hand resting on her belly.

"Time for dinner," Esme said softly, setting stuff on the table.

"I'll get the boys," I said, stepping back. I walked out of the kitchen into the living room to find Emmett in a deep conversation with Edward. Emmett was frowning and Edward was talking low and urgently.

"Time to eat boys," I said, frowning suspiciously.

I turned and took my seat across from Alice, frowning still.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, as Edward took his seat next to me. In the center of the table sat a homemade pizza. I grinned; I loved Esme's homemade pizza.

Edward got me two pieces and himself two pieces. The whole dinner I was in my own world wondering what was bothering Edward.

_Oh no! He figured out he really doesn't love me! _

Tears welled up in my eyes as the thought came to me. I finished my pizza and excused myself to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror as tears streamed down my face. I stared down at my ring, and collapsed to the floor.

"Bella!" Alice said, knocking on the door. I opened the door slowly, and Alice gasped at the sight of my face.

"Bella," she said, hugging me. I cried on her shoulder silently, as I gave in to the tears fully.

"What's wrong? What did Edward do?" she asked, rubbing my back.

"He doesn't love me," I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"He was talking to Emmett, something was bothering him, I just know it. He's figured out he doesn't love me." I sobbed.

"Oh Bella, you don't know that, come on let's get you cleaned up." Alice said, turning on the faucet. I took a deep breath and turned towards the toilet.

"Bella, I think we just found a problem," she said, staring at the back of my dress.

"What?" I asked, glancing back at her.

"You started your period," she said, digging in the bathroom cabinets, pulling out a tampon. She handed it to me and I put it on, calmer.

"Now, you're fine, Edward was probably telling him how hard it is for him to resisting you," she said, beginning to wash my face.

"Resisting me?" I asked, blinking.

"Yes, Edward was a ladies man, but he wants to do it right for you, he is waiting until you're married before you have sex." Alice said, now applying make up to my face.

"Oh," I said, realization coming to me.

"Yes, now you're going to go out there and act like nothing happened. Ok?"

"Ok. Wait is there anything on my dress?"

"No, you can't tell since it's red," She said, opening the door and pushing me out.

"Ok," I said, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and headed back towards the living room.

Edward was in a wrestle with Jasper, apparently they had a tournament of wrestling every Christmas, they guys did anyways. Edward and Jasper rolled on the floor fighting for dominance, the rolled one last time Edward pinning Jasper on the ground.

"Not fair," Jasper whined, as Edward stood up.

"Yeah it is," Edward said, laughing.

"Ok, since Jasper lost he has to wrestle Carlisle to stay in," Emmett said, writing on a paper.

I looked around for Esme or Rose, they weren't in sight. I walked over and sat down next to Emmett, who smiled when he saw it was me.

"Bella, dear come in the kitchen," Esme said from the doorway.

I stood up and passed Edward who was watching the new wrestle on the floor. Esme took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where rose sat looking at pregnancy magazines.

"Your mom is on the phone," Esme said, waving to the black phone on the table.

"Oh, thanks," I said, picking the phone up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, darling, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Well then, how about that fiancé of yours?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"He's great, he's wrestling with Emmett and Jasper right now," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well sounds like he's having fun," she giggled.

"Yeah," I said, staring at the table.

"Well I sent you and Edward a present, you should get it soon," she said.

"Oh, ok I'll watch for it," I said, smiling briefly.

"Ok, well you have fun, have a good Christmas ok?" she said, hanging up.

I hung up and sighed, there was a crash in the other room and we all got up and ran in to check.

Edward and Emmett were going at it, it wasn't all fun and games now, they were throwing punches and yelling at each other. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth in shock.

"Keep your bloody hands off my sister!" Emmett growled, throwing himself at Edward.

"She's my fiancé! I have a right to touch her!" Edward yelled as Emmett tackled him.

I glanced up at Esme; she was giving Carlisle a look that said why did you let this happen.

"We've got to stop them!" Rose cried.

"Carlisle you and jasper get Emmett, we'll take Edward in the other room." Esme said loudly.

Carlisle grabbed Emmett's arms and pulled him back away from Edward. Edward rolled over and stood up. He took a step towards Emmett and I cried out.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his face worried.

"Please stop," I whispered, and he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, reaching out to touch me.

"I was worried for you," I said, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Let's clean up your cuts," Esme said, in a motherly voice.

I pushed him down in a chair, Esme handed me a wet towel and I began dabbing at the cut by his eye. He winced as we began cleaning him up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Rose walked in, and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she said, sitting down.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Emmett is an idiot." She explained.

"Oh, I could have told you that," he grumbled.

I yawned, glancing over at the clock I saw it was almost ten.

"Tired?" Edward asked, his hand touching my cheek softly.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed," I said and Edward stood up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'll take you to my room," he said, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Your room?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't worry, all the guest rooms are filled up so we're sharing the room." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll sleep on my couch," he added, quietly.

"No, I don't want to take your bed," I complained.

"Too bad, you are going to sleep in the bed." Edward said.

I sighed; I never could win with him. He arrived at his room and pushed the door open, walking over to his bed he sat me down gently.

"You can change in my bathroom," he said, waving towards the door.

"Ok," I said, picking up my bag.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said, as he turned out the light.

"Come get in," I said, sighing.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, come on," I said, curling up on my side.

I felt Edward slip under the covers and turn on his side.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Same here," I said, closing my eyes.

A/n: REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys nobody reviewed!! I'm going to go ahead and update but if i don't get reviews this time i'll wait until i finish writing this story before i finish posting it. So Review!

Christmas part 2

I rolled over in bed, I felt an arm tighten around me, I opened my eyes slowly to find Edward's sleeping face. I smiled, leaning my head against his chest. Closing my eyes I snuggled into his chest contentedly.

"Bella, you can't leave me," he said, grumbling.

"I'm not," I said, confused.

"Bella, I love you, I can't live without you," he pleaded, his arms tightening around me.

I pulled my head and looked at his face, he was still asleep. _He talks in his sleep?_

I smiled and kissed his neck softly. Edward stirred, his eyes opening slowly.

"Bella?" he asked, half awake.

"I'm here," I answered, tracing a pattern on his chest.

"Hey," he said, a grin on his face. His grin surprised me; he was grinning like a happy fool. I smiled softly, pressing my lips to his chest.

"Hey," I whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He said, his lips brushing against my forehead.

"Merry Christmas," I repeated, my lips touching his.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Alice screeched, opening Edward's door.

Our lips moved together, ignoring Alice for once, my tongue seeking his. Edward's lips parted and our tongues joined together.

"Hey! Get off my sister!" Emmett yelled, angrily.

Edward pulled away to give Emmett a death glare. I rolled my eyes annoyed. I pulled myself out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and hair I thought about my beloved fiancé.

Edward had been so great to me. I really didn't deserve him. Sighing, I changed into some comfortable clothes to open presents in. I smiled as I recalled my 17th Christmas…

I blinked as I awoke from my slumber, sitting up suddenly as I realized what day it was. It was Christmas! I jumped up and pulled on my lime green robe. My cell phone began ringing and I flipped it open, running down the stairs.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said.

"Hey," I said, as I made it down the stairs safely.

"I'm going to come over, I'm on my way," he said, as I heard the engine of his car starting.

"Ok, I'll open the door for you," I said, looking around the room before hanging up.

Our Christmas tree sat in the corner next to the TV, decorations limited this year.

"Bells, you up?" Dad asked, walking into the living room.

"Yep," I said, running to hug him.

"I guess you're ready to open presents?" he asked, grinning down at me.

I smiled as I stepped back. I took my place on the ground next to the tree, handing out presents one at a time.

"Ok, Bells you go first," Mom said, sitting down in her recliner.

"Ok," I agreed, ripping the wrapping paper. In a small brown box was a set of keys. I gasped and looked up to see a smile on my father's face.

"A car?" I asked, surprised.

"A truck actually," Dad explained.

"Thanks dad!" I said, excitedly.

"Your welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by emotions once again.

There was a short knock on the door before it opened and Jacob stepped inside.

"Hey Bells," he greeted, sitting down on the couch.

I smiled over at him before continuing opening presents. After we finished Jacob pulled me outside to his car.

"Bells, I want to give you something, but we can't do it here," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Ok, let's go over to your house," I suggested.

"Well I have a better place," he said, starting his car.

He took me to a small place in the woods where there was blankets laid out with a picnic basket next to it.

"Bells, I love you," he said, in a husky voice.

"I love you too, Jake." I whispered, as he laid me down on the blanket.

"I-I want us to make love for Christmas," he said, his hands already under my shirt.

I knew better than to argue, even though I wasn't sure if I was ready or not. He had hit me a couple of times but nothing too bad. I would never leave him I loved him too much.

As he pulled my shirt off I began doing my part on his own shirt. Jacob's hands rough against my skin as he pulled off my remaining clothes.

"I love you bells," he said, as he prepared to enter me. He pushed in hard and quick. I cried out in pain as he broke my virginal wall. After a few minutes the pain faded into pleasure.

"Bella?"

I turned to find Edward peering at my face; tears were flowing down my face again. I reached to rub my eyes but Edward beat me to it, his thumb gently wiping away the tears.

"You ok?" he asked, pulling me against him.

I nodded against his chest and he pressed his lips against my hair.

"I love you sweetheart," he murmured into my ear.

"Your turn Bella," Alice said, handing me a big box.

"What in the world is this?" I murmured, opening it carefully as if it was a bomb.

I pulled out a piece of blue fabric carefully. It was a blue dress in periwinkle stretch mesh, a black tie sash on the empire waist and a full skirt. Edward whistled, eyeing it carefully. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him to hold. I reached back into the box, pulling out some shoes that were the same shade of blue with a peekaboo toe, and an adjustable slingback.

"Wow, thanks Alice," I said, smiling up at my pregnant best friend.

"You're welcome, Bella." She said, giggling.

"Here is your gift Alice," I said, pushing the huge box towards her.

Jasper helped Alice open the box, pulling out another smaller box. Alice pulled out the pink dresses and baby bottles we had bought. I got teary-eyed as I watched her begin to cry happily.

"This is for you, Bella." Esme said, sliding a thin square box towards me.

Opening it slowly, Edward peered over my shoulder. Inside was two Scrapbooks, one empty with white lace on the top. My eyes glistened with tears. It was for our wedding, smiling I opened the other scrapbook.

It was labeled 'Edward Masen' and had a collection of his life story. First his birth, then his formal baby pictures. Next his toddler years, then the elementary school years. Tears streamed down my face as I flipped through it, moving on to his junior high years. He had been a cute little adolescent. Then came the high school years, where he had matured into the man he was now. I smiled as I looked at his graduation picture, it was so simple. Then I flipped over to the College years; it showed him writing music unaware of the camera. Then there was a picture of us as he carried my broken body up the stairs. Then our latest picture from the studio he had insisted on us taking. I was dressed in the simple green dress I had bought for the first dinner with him.

Next a picture of him holding me close, my engagement ring glittering.

I flipped to the next section to find it empty and only decorated waiting for pictures of our wedding and honeymoon. Tears slipped down my face.

"Thanks Esme, this is great." I said, wiping away my tears.

"I've been making this my whole life for his future wife, I'm glad you like it." Esme said, smiling sweetly down at me.

"I love it!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, My new Beta is two people and one is meri but i don't know what her name is on here, i'll have to ask her. And the other is Ringo and i don't know if she has an account on here either. So thanks meri and Ringo! Ok this used to be ch 4 but i came up with more ideas that would take place before this chapter so it got pushed back.

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella Pov**

"Ok, you need to write down names of people you want to invite," I told Edward as we sat at Edward's kitchen table with wedding plans spread out all over the table.

It was two months before the wedding and Alice had said to make sure we got the invitations done this weekend, she was currently on bed rest unable to help.

I began labeling the envelopes from my list of names and addresses. I had a few friends from high school, along with some friends from college - the first time round.

Edward's phone on the table began vibrating; he answered it while I continued working. I finished another envelope and added it to my done stack. I froze when I heard Edward suddenly freak out.

"What! What hospital?" he was shouting into the phone.

"Same one from Bella's accident?" he asked, calmer.

"Yes, we'll be there, invitations with us," he grumbled, as I looked up into his face.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"Alice is in the hospital, her water broke and she sent the message to bring the invitations," he said, grabbing all the invitations and throwing them into a bag.

"Oh no!" I said, grabbing my purse.

"Come on," he said, pulling me out to his car.

Jasper paced the waiting room while Edward and I continued labeling invitations, we heard Alice cry out and pain. We all looked up at the door, which was now opening.

"We're ready for you Jasper," the doctor said, and Jasper practically ran inside. The doctor shut the door again behind him. It must have been time for Alice to start pushing but under Alice's orders I continued labeling invitations.

Not long after a thousand screams from Alice there was silence. Everyone looked up and stared at the door. I sealed an envelope and dropped it into my bag, cleaning up on the small coffee table we had been working on. Edward handed me his invitations and I added them to the bag.

About ten minutes later the door opened and the doctor stepped out and headed down the hallway, a nurse stepped into the waiting room to announce two people could go in. Carlisle and Esme went in first, and everyone began to talk quietly. Edward had other ideas; he pulled me to my feet and led me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I can kiss you," he murmured and pulled me into the room where all the snack and coke machines were. He pulled me towards a coke machine and pushed me against, so that my back was pressed against the plastic. He claimed my lips with his own, his hands at my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips left mine, he leaned down and began kissing my neck.

Oh great he's trying to give me a hickey, what is with this man? First he says he's going to be good and then the next thing I know he's sucking on my neck.

He nibbled on my neck and I leaned back in pleasure, weak in the knees. He moved down to my exposed collarbone, kissing it delicately. His hands rubbed up and down my sides and I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"What?" I muttered.

"I love you, and I can't wait until our wedding," he said. I smiled up at him happily.

"I love you, too. I can't wait either," I admitted, smiling.

"Well, let's head back maybe we can see the baby now," he said, slipping an arm around my waist.

We made our way back and found everyone had seen the baby already so we went in to see Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, there you two are," Jasper said, glancing up at us.

"We went for a walk while everyone was visiting," Edward said.

Alice didn't miss anything though, "Some walk that was, look at her neck Jazz," she said, holding the tiny baby girl in her arms. I lifted my hand to my neck, subconsciously. I stepped forward to get a look at the baby. Wrapped in a pink bundle, was the long-awaited baby girl.

"What did you name her?" I asked, moving next to the bed.

"Emily Anne Hale," she said, smiling down at her baby girl.

I smiled, playing the name over in my head a couple times.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said, pulling a chair up to the bed.

I sat down and Alice carefully handed me Emily. I smiled down into the Emily's newborn blue eyes.

"Hi Emily, I'm your aunt Bella," I cooed. Edward squatted down next to me as Emily grabbed onto my brown hair.

"Hi Emily, I'm your Uncle Edward," Edward cooed, next to me.

After about ten minutes we gave Emily back to Alice and left them to be with their new baby.

I smiled thoughtfully on the way home, just seeing Alice with that baby had made me wish I was already married and pregnant with my own child. I glanced at my fiancé; he was humming along with the music while drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

I tilted my head as I thought of baby Emily; she was healthy and beautiful, as any mother could want. But why did I want a baby suddenly? Just because everyone around me seemed to be having them? I didn't want to just have a baby to blend in, if I had a baby I would want it because I was ready to be a mother.

As Edward pulled up to the curb, I sighed internally. I glanced over at Edward who was putting his car in park. He grinned over at me as he turned off the car.

"Ready to finish those invitations?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded and we headed inside to complete another detail of our wedding, our own future.

A/N: By the way if you review alot i'll update way faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Thank you for your reviews...hehe i'm still getting reviews on the first story lol. Anyways thanks to **RingosGarden** for being a great beta!

**Dream ( Ch 8)**

**Edward's Pov**

I watched as Bella moved around her kitchen fixing our dinner. My eyes wandered down her body, her small waist, her small skinny legs…

"Edward?"

I jerked myself out of my daze and glanced up at her, she was looking down at me with a plate in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" I said, glancing at the plate.

"I said, how much do you want?" She repeated, grinning.

"All of you," I whispered, my voice husky.

"Edward," She groaned, pushing the plate against my chest.

"Let's elope," I whispered, placing the plate on the table before pulling her into my lap.

"Now?" She asked, giggling.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer. I need you." I said, pressing my lips against her ear.

"I don't want to wait either," She said, leaning against my body.

"Then we won't wait, we'll drive over to the airport right now. We can get a flight tonight to Las Vegas. Do you have your dress?"

"Yes, It's sitting in my closet until my next fitting." Bella sighed.

"Go get it, we'll stop by my house and I'll get my tux." I said, standing up.

"Ok," Bella said, running up the stairs carefully.

"You may kiss your bride," The Las Vegas preacher announced.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's softly.

"Come on wife," I whispered, as I lead her back down the aisle.

"_Edward! Wake Up!" _

I groaned and sat up in bed; _dang it was a dream._

"What were you dreaming about?" Alice demanded her hands on her hips.

"Bella," I said, automatically.

"I knew that, but what about the word wife?" She yelled, stabbing her finger into my chest.

"I promise not to elope," I said, sadly.

"You better not, if you do I'll never forgive you." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know," I said, sighing.

"Ok, after work you need to go with Bella to pick out your cake for the wedding." She said, placing my clothes on my bed.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting out of bed.

I sat down on my bed after I finished getting dressed. My pocket began vibrating and I pulled out my phone slowly.

_One new text message._

_Good Morning_

_Are we doing anything tonight?_

_Love _

_Bella_

I smiled as I replied, telling her about the cakes. Suddenly Bella's ring came on and I looked down at the screen. _Bella calling._

"Bella?" I answered, confused.

"Yes, it's me. I- do you want to have lunch together? I could come up to music café." Her voice was uncertain.

"Sure, I'll just make sure that James knows I'm taking lunch today. I tend to just work through my lunch break for an extra hour on my pay check." I told her, smiling against the phone.

"Ok, great. I love you," she said, before hanging up.

I was playing the piano as usual on this average Wednesday. I began thinking about the future….

_Bella ran inside the house with tears on her smiling face._

"_Edward!" she cried, launching herself at me._

"_Hey what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back._

"_We're having a baby," she said, kissing my stunned lips._

"_A baby?" I asked, a smile forming on my face. _

"_Yes, your dad just confirmed it." She said, slipping out of my arms and dancing across the room._

"Edward?" James said, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up.

"Your fiancé is here," he said, pointing me towards her table.

"Thanks," I said, standing up and striding towards her.

Bella's face was red and blotchy. She had a compact mirror out and was applying some make up. I froze, what had happened to her?

"Bella?" I said, walking quicker.

She looked up and gave me a smile as she saw me approach.

"Baby? What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"My- my professor," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What did he do?" I asked, already furious.

"He asked to see me after class and he took me into his office. And- he-" She broke into sobs and leaned against my shoulder. I pulled her into my arms and glanced down at her clothes, they were wrinkled and partly torn in places.

_Shit._

"Bella, baby?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" she whispered, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried, but the dean had a scheduled meeting with him. And… He walked in and I was struggling. He pulled the professor off of me, and wrote me an excuse for the week." She sobbed, pressing her face into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered, holding her tight.

"I- I want to stay up here with you for the rest of the day." She said, wiping away her tears.

"Of course, you can sit with me by the piano." I said, putting my hand in her soft hair.

"Thanks Edward," she said pressing her lips to mine softly. I smiled and softly began kissing her.

"I love you," I whispered, hugging her to my chest.

"Ok, you order something to eat, my break is over now, but you go ahead and eat." I said, as I stood up.

As I got back to my piano James was waiting on me with a worried expression on his face.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She is now, but she wants to stay up here with me for the rest of the day. I hope that is alright." I said as I prepared to begin playing again.

"Yes, its fine. She seemed so upset." He said, before walking off.

"Hey Steve!" I called as he passed me.

"You have Bella's table right?" I asked as I pulled out my credit card.

"Yes, why?" he asked, eyeing me.

"She's my fiancé you know, well don't let her know but I am going to pay for her lunch so when you take her the bill bring me a copy. And let her pay and just bring me the money, I'll slip it back into her purse tonight."

"Sure man," he said, bumping my fist.

I turned to my music and began playing slowly, keeping my eye on the back of Bella's head.

"Come on Bella," I said, as I helped her out of the café and into the car.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired." She said, yawning.

"It's fine, I've got to call Alice." I said, frowning.

I flipped my phone open and found her number. Clicking send, I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Alice answered.

"Bella," I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, sharply.

"Her professor tried to rape her," I said, leaning against the car.

"Oh no! Is she ok?" She yelled into the phone.

"Yes, the dean walked in, she has the week off. Do you still want me to go look at the cakes?"

"Yes, unless you are postponing the wedding." She said, before hanging up.

I climbed into the car and headed toward the nearest bakery. Bella had her eyes closed as we arrived and I smiled down at her as I parked.

"Bella, baby?" I said, as I pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Edward?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Yes, We're here at the bakery to look at wedding cakes."

"Hey Edward what about this one?" Bella called, excitedly from the counter where she was looking at a catalog of wedding cakes.

I walked over to her and looked at the picture. It was white with green zigzag decoration on the sides and green flowers at the top; it was five layers tall.

"It's perfect, but whatever you want." I said, smiling down at her.

"This is the one," she said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok we'd like to order this cake, our wedding is on April 12th," I said, as I slid my card across the counter.

**2 months later**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Bella, start opening the gifts!" Alice said, leading me to the pile of presents on my kitchen table.

I took a deep breath as I reached for the box on top. The square box was wrapped in pink striped paper with a tag that said from Rose. I carefully tore off the paper before opening the box. Inside, laid a lacy white bra and a low-rise matching thong. I blushed as I held it up for everyone to see.

"This is from Rose," I said, smiling over at Rose.

"Edward is going to love it!" The girls squealed.

I blushed and moved on to the next gift. This gift was in a bigger box and I swallowed nervously. Opening it slowly I announced that it was from Alice. Inside was a white lace chemise, I gasped as I pulled it out. It was beautiful.

"It's for your wedding night," Alice said, as I pulled her into a hug.

"This one is from Angela," I announced as I moved to the next gift.

This time it wasn't something white, it was a dark cobalt blue stretch silk lace bra with a matching thong. I smiled as I thought of Edward's face. I pulled it out so everyone could see it.

"Oh! Edward loves that color on you!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

I nodded as I went to open the last gift; it was from Esme and Renee. I took a deep breath and pulled it open. Inside was a leopard print boxers and thong. The rest of my face flushed at the sight of it. I pulled them out and announced they were from Esme and Renee.

My cell phone began ringing and I glanced down at it. It was Edward. I pulled it to my ear.

"Edward?" I answered, turning around.

"Yes, It's me. Are you guys finished yet?"

"Almost, I just opened something you have to see but it will have to wait." I said, laughing.

"Oh, well that sounds scary. Emmett wants to know if Alice is still insisting on a joint bachelor/bachelorette party." He said.

"Yes, I'll see you there tonight, but I have to go." I said, hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK everyone this is the beta'd chapter now ... i believe... anyways reread if you want. Review!

Chapter 9

I arrived at our party that night five minutes early, but it appeared Edward had been at least ten minutes early. He had been pacing when I got there.

"Hey," I said, as I reached him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Hey," he chuckled.

Alice pulled me away from him as she started the party. Edward and I had forced Alice not to pay for strippers as it would drive both of us mad.

As I made my way around the room to the bar, I was planning on getting my share of wine tonight. I wasn't high on beer but wine did taste decent to me.

As I took a seat at the bar there was a glass of red wine already waiting for me. I began sipping as I watched everyone begin arriving. Rose took a seat next to me; she had a bottle of water in her hand.

"How's the baby?" I asked, glancing down at her protruding belly.

"He's being good today," she said, rubbing her belly.

Suddenly the music blared and I jumped a foot in the air. I turned to see Emmett at stereo turning the volume even more.

"Oh I've got to go kill your husband," I said, jumping down and marching straight at him.

"Emmett!" I screamed over the music.

"Hey sis!" he said, pulling me into a bear hug. I rolled my eyes and squirmed out of his embrace.

"Turn that down!" I screeched.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his hands groping at my waist. I turned and was going to give him a look, when I realized he was half drunk already.

I rolled my eyes, before turning back to Emmett. "Turn that down!" I said, before turning and walking off. Slowly the sound came down and I breathed a sigh of relief as I took my seat next to Rose again.

"Hey Bella," Angela said, as she took my other side.

"Hey, where is Ben?" I asked, glancing around.

"He went to help Edward, he's binge drinking." She said, with a frown.

"He's what?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I think it's over some bet, that's what Ben told me." She said, shrugging.

"I don't know but who knows when it comes to those boys." I said, rolling my eyes.

Angela laughed, I assumed she was thinking of bets Emmett had done through out high school.

"So do you and Ben want kids?" I asked, glancing at her glowing face.

"I think so, we're afraid we're going to have twins though. It runs in my family." She said, smiling.

"How I've missed you," I sighed, leaning on my hand.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you too!" She said, pulling me into a hug.

"We have to stay in contact, leave me your new email and address tonight, I'll send you a postcard on my honeymoon." I said, fingering her friendship bracelet I'd given her back in sophomore year.

"Of course, and if anything happens to you again, I want to know." She said, smiling at me.

"I should be ok now, he's long gone." I said, smiling sadly.

"Where did he disappear to?" She asked.

"Well-"

"Actually I know the real story," Alice said, suddenly appearing next to Angela.

"What is the real story? And how did you find out?" I asked, sitting up to listen.

"Ok, so Jasper was acting really weird, so I told him to tell me what he'd been up to. I had to seduce it out of him. They found Jacob at your door trying to get in; you went to bed to hide from him. They grabbed him and threw him in Edward's car. They took off into the country side and pretty much beat him to death." Alice said, glancing over the boys.

"BELLA, MY LOVE. OH HOW I LOVE YOU!"

We froze and looked at each other before looking at the boys. Edward was standing on a round table singing into a microphone, dancing sideways. He tripped himself and fell off. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Edward?" I said, taking his face in my hands.

"Bella," he said, grabbing my face and pulling it down to his. He pressed his lips to mine and I pushed him away. He smelt like beer and whisky.

"Not now Edward, you smell." I said, cringing away from him.

"I love you though," he said, reaching for my waist.

"Emmett take Edward home," I said, standing up and glaring at Emmett.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked.

"I know what you did, now go!" I ordered.

Emmett carried Edward out the door and I sighed turning I saw Alice getting onto Jasper too.

"Well I guess this is the end of this party." I said, grabbing my purse and heading out with my mother, Angela, Alice, and Rose.

"Alice see you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night," I said, heading to Edward's car, which I was taking home with me to punish Edward.

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static/And put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/Slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant/And I can't bring you back

I rolled over at the sound of my phone; my hand searching for it with my eyes still closed. Finding it I flipped it open with a smile.

"Hello?" I answered, sitting up in bed.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry about last night." He said, his voice trembling.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Can I come over?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Yes, I'll go down and fix you some breakfast." I said, standing up and pulling on my robe.

"Thanks," He said, hanging up.

There was a knock on the door as I was finishing up breakfast. Phil stood up from his chair and went to get it. As Phil walked back in with Edward following him, Edward was nodding his head to Phil.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey," he said, softly.

I fixed his plate first, scrambled eggs and bacon. I fixed everyone's plates before sitting down next to Edward. I took his hand in mine under the table and began eating.

"So Edward did you have a hangover this morning?" Mom asked, looking down the table at us.

"Yes, but Emmett gave me some of his special hangover tea." Edward said, with a smile.

"You were quite drunk last night," Phil commented.

"Yes, stupid Emmett made this stupid bet and I still lost. I'm an idiot; I could have lost my fiancée over it. I'm surprised she didn't cancel the wedding." He said, glancing at me.

"I love you too much," I said, smiling at him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so sorry it took so long to update guys but my computer is out of action and i'm on my moms laptop to do this and the only reason i can do it is i backed up my files last week. And as a warning i no longer will have a beta so all my chapters are going to be only me fixing them so if you notice something tell me i'll replace the chapter and fix it! Review Please!

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

**Bella Pov**

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed and then jumped up as I remembered what today was. It was the day of my long awaited wedding. I would be Mrs. Edward Masen tonight. I smiled happily and jumped out of bed, pulling on my bathrobe. I danced out the door and went to wake everyone who had stayed at the house last night including my mother, Renee.

I opened the girl's room and turned on the light before yelling, "It's morning!"

Alice, Rose, and Angela groaned and rolled over. Ben, Emmett, Phil, Jasper and Emily were at Edwards. I jumped onto the bed and shook them until three pillows were thrown at my face.

"Come on you guys, I'm getting married, we've got so much to do," I said, running a to-do list through my mind.

_Hair_

_Make up_

_Getting everyone dressed_

"Ok, we're up," Alice groaned.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast," I said, walking across the hall to wake my mother.

"Mom?" I called, flipping the light on.

"You're awake already?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, we're going to have breakfast," I told her, before turning and leaving.

After breakfast we got dressed so we could head down to our hair appointments.

My hair was put up in a complicated up-do, weaving this way and that way; single curls framed my face. Alice, Rose, and Angela's hair was down, and curled very prettily. The hairdresser had sprayed all of our hair with a light misting of silver glitter so we sparkled in the light. Our make up was light, only there to highlight our features.

As we left I looked down at my phone to check the time and found I had a text message.

Bella, my love

_I love you and can't wait until tonight, I love you, be careful don't trip and fall please._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I swallowed and smiled nervously; I'd be lucky to make it down the aisle alive with my luck.

"Bella? Was that Edward? If it was I'll hurt him," Alice said, eyeing my phone.

"Yes, it was Edward," I giggled.

"He's dead," she muttered.

"Come on we've got three hours to get up to Oheka Castle and get dressed," I said, ushering them into Edward's Volvo he let me drive around in today.

"Bella? Are you ready? It's time," Alice voice floated into my head.

"I'm ready," I said, taking a deep breath as I stared into the mirror – I looked too pretty to be me.

I followed the girls including my five-year-old flower girl, Phil's daughter, Amanda.

We gathered just inside the door that overlooked the back garden where the ceremony was to take place. Chairs were on either side of a long aisle lines with a white runner. At the end under a huge, beautiful arch of ivy and white peonies stood Edward beside the minister. Just to the right of the arch sat a piano on a low platform.

The soft strains of Claire de Lune filled the air and Amanda began her walk, dropping green and silver silk petals on the runner. When she made it to the end she moved over to sit with Renee and Phil. Then Angela moved out, on the arm of Eric, one of Edward's friends from Julliard. Rose followed them on Jaspers arm and then Alice made her way down the aisle last. As she took her place the music faded away and everyone stood as the Bridal March began.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on Emmett's arm, clutching my large bouquet tightly in my fist.

"You look gorgeous, sis," he whispered, as we began to make our way down the aisle. "I am so proud of you, you've come through a lot and now you are marrying a great guy. I love you, Bella."

I smiled even more broadly and whispered, "I love you too, Emmett."

We finally made it down the aisle and stood before the minister – I had eyes only for Edward who was looking a little shell-shocked. I giggled as he shook his head slightly and closed his mouth.

Then the minister began the ceremony and I focused on him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses to join together Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony, which is instituted of God. It is, therefore, to be entered into reverently into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. Please let us all bow our heads for a prayer."

We all did so and he continued, "Father God, for this joyous occasion and the significance of this wedding day, we thank you. For this important moment in this relationship, we thank you. For your presence here, now and at all times, we thank you. In Christ's name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," I whispered.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Emmett called out, he then moved and took his place as best man at Edward's side.

Edward moved out toward me and I stepped forward, we joined hands and moved to stand in front of the minister.

Alice stepped up and took the microphone from the minister. "Hi! I just wanted to read a poem called 'To Be One With Each Other by George Eliot.'"

What greater thing is there for two human souls  
than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen  
each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,  
to share with each other in all gladness,  
to be one with each other in the  
silent unspoken memories?

Edward smiled at me and moved to the piano. He began to play the lullaby he had written for me and I hastily tugged a Kleenex out of my bodice and began dabbing at my eyes so my makeup wouldn't smudge. Once he finished he came back to stand beside me and I took the microphone and prepared to read the poem I had picked out.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use  
in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! – and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

I handed the microphone back and once more took Edward's hands – I was quite surprised to find his eyes were shiny.

"You may now recite your vows," the minister said. I was most nervous about this part as Edward had wanted to memorize them instead of reciting them after the minister. At least he was going first.

"I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise that I will love, honor and cherish you for all the days of my life," he said, gazing lovingly into my eyes.

I gazed back and said, "I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise that I will love, honor, cherish and obey you for all the days of my life."

The minister smiled at us and said, "The rings?" Emmett and Alice handed them over to us, and he continued, "These rings have been set aside by Edward and Bella to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they be a testimony to the world of the covenant made between them here today."

Edward took my left hand in both of his and slide the ring on my finger saying, "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you."

I then took his left hand in mine and slid the ring in place, repeating the same words back to him.

Then in unison we recited, "This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the unity, purity and endlessness of our love.

The minister then continued, "Because Edward and Bella have desired each other in marriage, have witnessed this before God and our gathering, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and of man.

Let us bow our heads for a final prayer. May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give -- neither can it take away. In the name of Christ Jesus, Amen. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Smiling, Edward gently pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine. After a moment he pulled away.

"I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen," the minister finished, beaming. We turned and walked out to the sound of applause and the strains of piano music wafting through the air.

I was grinning wider than I ever had – this was the happiest day of my life. I was finally, Mrs. Edward Masen.

"The first dance will be the newlywed's!" said the announcer.

Edward led me out onto the dance floor, watch I was going to hurt myself. 'So Close from Enchanted' began playing and Edward guided us across the dance floor. He twirled me around and my dress spun with me, Edward spun me back into his chest and I looked up into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me.

I rested my head against his chest as 'when I fall in love the instrumental version' began playing. I felt his lips in my hair and I closed my eyes in content. A few songs later we made our way up to the wedding party table, taking our seats, food already on our plates.

"Alice! Emily needs a diaper change," Carlisle said standing in front of the table with Emily in his arms.

"Ok, I'm coming, Rose come you need to learn," she said, pulling Rosalie up out of her seat.

Edward and I laughed quietly as they disappeared from sight; Edward began telling me how he had been looking for us a new home. I looked up in surprise, realizing he wanted a big home.

Emmett was standing up suddenly looking around.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I'm looking for Alice it's almost time for our speeches," he said, frowning.

"Oh, diaper change time," I said, giggling.

"Did I tell you looked beautiful yet?" Edward asked, as Emmett disappeared.

"No, I don't think so," I smiled.

"Oh, well then, you are beautiful my love," he said, reaching over and pressing a kiss to my neck.

Emmett returned with Alice and got everyone's attention with the microphone.

"Edward was my best friend since college and High school, he didn't meet my sister until a year or so ago. We gave him a hard time when we noticed him watching her carefully, it was probably love at first sight for him. When my sister went through a hard time last year he was there for her. She eventually trusted him and finally gave him a chance back at Alice's wedding. And ever since I've watched him fall more in love with my beautiful sister." Emmett said, with a booming laugh.

"Bella has been my best friend since we were seniors in high school, when I brought my brother to Bella's one morning I was hoping he would fall for her, and he did. But their relationship took a U-turn when tragedy struck her life but he stuck it out, being careful around her. He made his share of mistakes but I set him straight, and ever since she gave him a chance I had been waiting for this day to come, their happily ever after." Alice said, gracefully dancing as she spoke.

There were tears in my eyes as everyone clapped and we began the traditional cake cutting. There sat the cake we had picked out two months ago. Time had flown by so fast after that; I looked up into Edward's eyes happily. He smiled down at me as he began cutting the cake for us. I smiled nervously; he held it in his palm for me to grab my piece. I pinched off half and prepared to feed Edward. He posed his hand next to my mouth as I lifted my hand up to his mouth. I opened my mouth and he pushed the cake inside my mouth as I grinned and pushed the cake into half of his mouth and half of his face. He gasped and pulled me to him and leaned down to kiss me, I squirmed in his arms.

"Please!" I said, looking up into his green eyes.

He grinned as he pressed his lips to mine messily spreading the cake onto my face. He pulled back to access his work and smiled, proud of himself. I licked my lips, before grabbing a napkin on the table. I picked up another napkin to look at it. The white napkin had a pink heart and inside were our names and the date. I smiled, I didn't know about this, Alice had ordered these.

Edward led me back to our seats as we talked the rest of the night away.

"So you said you looked at houses?" I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes, I found one I quite like but I want you to look at it before I offer anything." He said, as he reached into his pocket.

"I brought this for you to look at," he said, handing me a small catalog of houses for sale.

"Oh, great I'll look at this on the plane tomorrow," I said, flipping through it.

"Hey sis, come dance with me." Emmett said, appearing behind me.

"Sure," I said, handing the catalog back to Edward.

As we made our way onto the dance floor Emmett began giving me this look.

"What?" I asked, placing my hands on my brothers wide shoulders.

"You are all grown up," he said, quietly.

"I've been grown up," I said, smirking.

"I know but you're married to my best friend, can you imagine if I had introduced him sooner?"

"Yes, I would have been married and had a baby by now," I said to scare him.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, shocked.

"No, Edward and I haven't been together yet." I said, smiling.

"Oh really? I'm surprised," he said, quietly.

"He wanted to do everything right," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad," Emmett said, as the song ended.

"Good luck, sister."


	11. Chapter 11

A/n:

Welcome to the end of this story, but it's only the end because I only got two reviews for the last chapter which means you all want it to be the end so unless I get a major response to this I will not post the rest of the story.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok everyone, I'm sorry for that A/n but it was needed. I know stories where readers review everytime, and the writer gets like 40 reviews a chapter and sometimes their plot isn't near what mine is. It's depressing. Now you present for all your reviews.

The Wedding Night

Edward Pov

After the reception we said goodbye to the wedding party. Alice took Bella to the side and gave her a small carry on bag and leaned to whisper something in her ear. Bella smirked and nodded before hugging Alice. Jasper walked up to them with Emily in his arms; Alice took Emily in her arms as jasper wrapped his arm around her. Bella waved to them as they left before turning back to me. I took her hands in mine, smiling down at her.

"Hey sis," Emmett said, as he bounded up to us.

Bella looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"Congrats Bella," he said, as he pulled her against his chest. Her hand pulled from mine.

"Thanks," she mumbled. He stepped back and pulled me into a manly hug.

"Welcome to the family," he said, grinning. I smiled as I pulled Bella against me. My arm around her shoulder, hers slipping around my back.

"Take care of her," Emmett said.

"I promise," I said, smiling and giving Bella's shoulder a squeeze. Emmett left with his arm around Rose, waving at Renee as he passed her.

"Mom!" Bella said, her voice filled with happiness.

"Bella, darling," Renee said, Bella pulled away from me to hug her mother.

"You look a lot better than the last time we gathered together," she said smiling.

"Well Edward helped me recover," Bella said, turning and smiling up at me. I smiled down at her, my eyes wandering down her body.

"Well, you two have fun on your honeymoon," Renee said, waving as she left.

I pulled Bella against me, "We're finally alone," I whispered into her ear.

"Edward!" I inwardly groaned, and glanced up, away from Bella's beautiful face. Dad was standing at the door, waving Bella and me over. I sighed and walked with Bella towards him. When we reached him he pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family," he said, as he released her. Bella smiled as I pulled her back into my arms.

"Now Bella, I want to talk to you soon," Dad said, glancing up at me.

"About what?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Well Edward told me you'd rather major in English than business management," he said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, well that is true," Bella said, glancing up at me.

"We're going to talk about your options," he said smiling at her.

"Ok," Bella said, waving as my father turned and headed to his car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, I'll take you to your room," A man said, as I pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

I placed my hand in the small of Bella's back as we made our way to the room. When we arrived to the room the man opened the door.

"Have a nice night," he said, before turning and leaving. I pulled Bella into my arms and carried her into the room and into the bathroom.

Bella's Pov

I shut the bathroom door as Edward turned and headed towards the bed. I opened the carry on bag Alice had given me before she left. Inside was my nightgown I had picked out weeks ago along with some lingerie I had gotten at my embarrassing party.

I slipped out of my wedding dress and pulled on the new lingerie then the silky gown with lacy straps. The gown barely covering my bottom. I turned and walked back to into the bedroom, Edward's back was to me, he was in his boxers and a white undershirt. I snuck up behind him and ran my hands around his middle. I heard him gasp in surprise, his arms moved back blindly, searching my body. His hands found my sides and ran up and down my body.

I stepped around him and wrapped my arms around his middle laying my head on his chest. He pulled me closer his lips kissed the top of my head. I tilted my head up and met his lips softly. My arms slipped around his neck. Suddenly I was lifted up into his arms as he carried me to the bed. He sat me on the bed gently before crawling on top of me.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my neck. I relaxed into the pillows beneath me as his kisses trailed from my neck to the strap of my gown.

He began pulling at the strap with his teeth. I giggled as he growled at the offending fabric. Edward slipped the fabric off my body and smiled down at me.

"You are beautiful," he said, kissing me deeply. His hand began exploring the new exposed skin. He trailed kisses up and down my body before removing my bra. He kissed my nipple softly before taking it in his mouth. I moaned, arching my back against him.

"Edward," I moaned, my hands in his hair. I slipped my hands down his body before pulling at his shirt. He pulled back and allowed me to pull it off of him. I ran my hands along his chest, closing my eyes in content.

Soon my hands were down at his boxers, jerking them down in one fluid motion. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again. As he released me to breath I stroked his length and he moaned at the simple touch.

"Bella," he gasped. I leaned forward to kiss it carefully.

"Bella!" Edward moaned.

I experimentally ran my tongue across the huge monster. "My turn," Edward gasped, leaning down in between my legs. His fingers entered me gently and I leaned back against the pillows. I moaned as my climax came, Edward's tongue entered me slowly, delicately.

"Edward! Now!" I gasped, arching against him. Edward positioned himself between my legs as he prepared to enter me. His eyes connected with mine as he slipped inside me slowly, carefully. A look of surprise took over his face, then realization. He continued, pushing in and pulling out, building up his rhythm. He kept it slow, and gentle. I suspected I knew why but I wasn't worrying about it right now.

I closed my eyes in pleasure, as I felt Edward move inside me. He slowed down his rhythm before completely pulling out and collapsing next to me. I pulled the covers over me as I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," I heard him say before I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Ok I need everyone's attention!! I need everyone to vote on when you want Bella and Edward to have a baby, a) Soon B) 1 Year C) 3-5 years**

The Honeymoon

Bella's Pov

Edward and I awoke to his alarm going off, we had to catch our plane this morning.

"Baby, we've got to get ready." Edward said, thinking I was still asleep.

"I'm awake," I told him, sitting up in bed.

"You take the bathroom first," Edward said, pushing me inside.

I took a quick shower before changing into the dress Alice gave to me for Christmas. I danced out into the bedroom to find Edward dressed and on the phone.

"Alice, no you can't talk to Bella, we are about to leave." He said, sighing.

"We have a plane to catch," he said, hanging up.

"Hey," he said, turning to me. Pulling me to his chest with his nose in my hair.

"We better get going," I said, giving him a squeeze.

"Bella, wake up. We're about to land."

I jerked up out of my sleep; it was very comfy in first class. I gathered my carry-on bag. We put our seat belts back on as they announced our landing.

When we exited the plane and made our way to baggage claim, I looked around as Edward got our suitcases. Everything seemed to be in Spanish…We were in Spain! I looked at Edward excited.

"We're in Spain?" I asked, walking next to him.

"Barcelona," he said, smiling over at me.

"Awesome," I grinned.

We were picked up by a black sleek limo and were dropped off at Hotel Majestic; it was an elegant hotel several stories high. It reminded me of a castle, it was beautiful.

Edward carried me up to the room with the bellhop leading the way.

As soon as the bellhop was tipped and gone Edward carried me to the bed. The bed had a gold bedspread, I felt like royalty.

"God, I need you." Edward said, kissing my neck.

I moaned as he nibbled on my neck, he grinned and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I gasped as he pulled away and began peeling off my clothes.

Soon Edward was calling out my name as he moved inside of me.

"Edward!" I moaned, tilting my head back.

"Want some sunscreen?" Edward asked, as I lay on Barcelona Beach.

"Sure," I said, lifting my head.

"I'll get your back," He said, as he straddled my waist. He began rubbing in the cold sunscreen slowly. We lay out in the sun for several hours; I refused to go in that cold water, Edward took his chances for about five minutes before returning to me.

A few hours later we went back to the hotel and ordered room service.

"I got us some strawberries," Edward said, as he lifted one to my lips.

"Thanks," I said, opening my mouth.

"I love you," he said, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"I love you, too." I whispered, pressing my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, and I parted my lips in a giggle.

"That's so sexy," he whispered huskily.

I smiled while flashing my eyelashes at him. He pulled me down on top of him, pressing a kiss to my lips. My lips parted and he took the invitation and our tongues began battling each other for victory. I pulled at his thin undershirt; he got the message and ripped it off for me.

I rolled over and waited for him to reclaim my body, he grinned as he straddled my hips. His hands pulled off my blue tank top in quite a hurry. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my blue lace bra. He trailed his hands down to my black shorts and slid them down my legs slowly.

"I can't believe it's been four days already," I complained, as we began packing our things.

"I wish we could stay longer but you've got your classes and finals to attend. We'll take another trip once you're out," Edward said, smiling over at me.

I sighed as I thought of returning to the wretched business classes that I hated. The only positive to that whole scholarship was getting to double major in English. But double majoring was a lot of work; I was taking more classes by double majoring which means it was more stressful than it was worth.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Nothing," I said, sighing again.

"Bella," he said, walking over to me from the other side of the bed. I looked up at him and he had a determined look on his face.

"Yes, dear?" I said, turning towards him.

"I love you very much but I want you to be happy," he said, taking my hands in his.

"I am happy with you," I supplied, squeezing his hands.

"I meant about school," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know, I promise to talk to Carlisle," I said, while wondering if I could get out of it.

"Good, now let's get packed so we don't miss our flight." He said, turning back to the task on hand.

"So, like I said a few days ago I want us to take a look at that house." Edward was saying, as he began playing with my hair.

"Anything you want," I replied, as I leaned against his shoulder. We were about to land back in New York and I was excited about my new life with Edward.

"Mmmm, you smell so good." Edward sighed, his nose in my hair now.

"Thanks," I smiled.

They announced we were getting ready to land so we put our seat belts back on. I grabbed onto Edwards's hand, nervous.

"You ok?" He asked, watching me carefully.

"Nervous," I whispered, my eyes wildly avoiding his worried face and the window next to me.

"Might have to take a train next time," I heard him mutter to himself.

Soon we had landed and we began gathering our things slowly, taking our time. All too soon we were exiting the airport with our baggage. Edward had a limo to take us home; a man stood in a black suit with the sign with Masen written on it sloppily. Edward shook the man's hand and we made our way outside to the car.

We pulled up to my place and loaded our stuff inside before leaving in Edward's Volvo this time.

"Where we going?" I asked, curious.

"To take a look at this house," he said, reaching over for my hand. Our hands entwined the whole way; I kept glancing down at them with a smile.

I took a closer look at my hand, there sat Edward's great grandmother's wedding band on my finger. Edward had decided to go ahead and use his great grandfathers wedding band as well, they matched each other.

I sighed happily before looking up; we had pulled up to a huge house. It was two stories; the exterior was a tan color with brick down the middle. White windows shined from the sun glinting off of it. I smiled, it was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," I gushed, anxious to see the inside.

"Want to go inside?" Edward asked, grinning.

"I'd love to," I said, in awe.

**A/n: Ok I need everyone's attention!! I need everyone to vote on when you want Bella and Edward to have a baby, a) Soon B) 1 Year C) 3-5 years**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok thanks for your votes and reviews, sorry i did rush the last chapter but it was really hard to write for me so... And for all your reviews you get the next chapter! 15 reviews and you get a new chapter!**

Moving

"Emmett, help Edward!" I shouted, grabbing some small boxes with Alice. Edward was attempting to lift the couch and drag it towards the door alone. While Emmett stood pointing and laughing at him, Rose hit him upside the head as we passed them.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, grabbing the other side of the couch.

We were moving all my stuff out of my place; we had bought the beautiful house out in the country near Esme and Carlisle's place. Edward didn't have much to move as he had only his bedroom full of stuff to get. We had decided to go shopping for our new bedroom, and put our old beds in the guest rooms.

Alice and I stacked the boxes in the back of Emmett's monster jeep, while Edward and Emmett began backing the couch up into the big movers truck we rented. I was watching Edward as he walked into the truck when my feet got stuck on a rock and I found myself on the ground. My head connected with the sidewalk and I screamed in pain.

"What happened?" Edward shouted from the truck.

"Go get Dad," Alice said to Rose, while kneeling over me.

Edward and Emmett finished loading the couch before running over to check on me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his hands on my face.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, as he jogged out from inside the house.

"Bella fell," Alice explained.

"Well let's see," he murmured, his fingers traced over my forehead.

"I'm going to have to take her in, she might have a concussion." He said, lifting me up into his arms.

"I'll go with you," Edward said, his voice worried.

"No, Edward finish up here. So that when he lets me out we can go shopping," I moaned, my hand reaching for him.

His hand grasped mine with a squeeze.

"Ok, I will be up there as soon as we're done." He said, with a sigh.

"Love you," I said, as Carlisle sat me in the back seat of his Mercedes.

Edward's Pov

Ugh, I hated letting her go alone to the hospital. But I did what she wanted me to, because she had a good point. We had a lot to get done today. We had to move everything into the new house, plus go shopping for new things plus getting them moved inside as well.

We worked quickly the rest of the time, we didn't even talk. We were all thinking about Bella, worried about her.

"Thanks Emmett," I said, once we had gotten everything into our new home.

"No problem," He said, giving me a manly hug.

"Are you coming up to the hospital?" I asked, as we locked up the house.

"Yeah, I've got to check on my little sister." He said, grinning at me.

I smiled softly before getting inside my Volvo, I don't care what Bella thought, I was speeding the whole way.

Inside the emergency room, Dad sat with Bella next to him he was talking with his serious face on. I frowned, what could he be telling her with that face?

"Now, if what you really want to major in is English, I will pay for it. You're my daughter now; I have every excuse in the world to pay for it. "He was saying as I approached. Oh thank god, I thought she was ill.

"Thanks- Dad," Bella said, hugging him.

"Dad? Bella?" I asked, as I approached them.

"Edward!" Bella squealed, launching herself at me. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Hello," I whispered into her ear.

After everyone had hugged Bella-after making sure she was alright we-made our way to the furniture store.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked, as I parked in front of Wholesale Furniture Brokers.

"I'm fine," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Ok, let's get this going," I said, turning off the car.

Bella's Pov

I can't believe he is spending this much money, he says he wants everything to be perfect. Personally I think he likes to spend money, I bet he got it from his sister.

"Can we get this delivered tonight?" Edward asked, as he slipped his card across the counter.

"Yes, but it will be an extra fifty dollars," Oliver said, swiping the credit card.

"Go ahead," Edward said, pulling me against him. I smiled as I leaned into his body; we fit together so perfectly, it was amazing sometimes.

Edward's phone rang and he pulled it to his ear as he signed the receipt. I leaned over to see the total, but I stared shocked, the number was higher than I'd ever seen- even with the way Alice shops- **5,075.00.**

"Yes, I didn't think of that, sure. You can come get her, we're still here." He said, hanging up.

"Alice is coming to get you," Edward said, as we walked towards the car.

"Why?" I asked, holding onto Edward tighter.

"You need to go grocery shopping," He chuckled.

"Oh fine," I pouted, as Alice's Porsche pulled up next to us. I slipped into the car and waved to Edward as we drove off.

"So, how much did he spend on you?" She asked, excited.

"Too much," I said, blinking rapidly.

"Well, guess what?" She asked, jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"This is your first trip to the store as his wife," she said, eyeing my wedding band.

"Oh?" I asked, stepping out of the car as she parked. The nearest Wal-Mart was just inside of New Jersey in Secaucus.

"Yeah, I remember when it was my first time." She said, sighing as she reminisced.

We walked through the store adding things to the shopping cart as we went. I smiled as I added Edward's favorite food, Spaghetti. He loved any kind of food but he really loved spaghetti.

Soon we were checking out and Alice-who did her own grocery shopping- handed me something. I glanced down and realized it was a credit card with my name on it.

"Edward got this for you but you guys were still away on your honeymoon when it came in the mail. So I brought it with me today, you need to come pick up the rest of your mail come to think of it." Alice said, smiling.

When the total was announced by the cashier I swiped my card on the machine with a smile. And with an even bigger smile as I signed my new name, Isabella Masen.

**A/N: So if you didn't get a chance to vote last chapter get to it, this your last chance to tell me your wish. The rest of this story will be depending on your votes on different things. Please don't leave it up to the other people demand equality! Ok, ok, ok. Sorry about that haha. Ok REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Ok the offical votes have been casted and i'm plotting towards that significant point! Now Read and Review! Sorry it took so long but the computer was having issues.**

Chapter Fourteen

"_Isabella," Mr. Banner called from the front of the classroom._

"_Yes?" I asked, my head shooting up from my book – Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen._

"_We have a new student, Edward Masen. He's going to be your new lab partner." _

"_Ok," I said, smiling at the handsome boy walking towards me._

"_Bella!" Jacob called from behind me. I turned in my seat with a smile._

"_Don't talk to him," He ordered in a harsh voice._

_I frowned; Jacob had never said anything like that to me before. I turned in my seat and saw that Edward had heard what Jacob had said. I gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to my book._

"_Is that your boyfriend?" He asked quietly, half way through class._

_I nodded carefully; I could feel Jacob's eyes on the back of my head. _

"_Bella I told you not to talk to him!" _

"_I didn't say a word," I cried feebly, in his iron grip. _

"_You nodded!" He roared, throwing me to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry," I cried, tears dripping down my face._

"_I've told you before, don't talk to me like that!" He roared again, kicking me in the stomach. _

_I cried out as I rolled over in pain. Jacob kept kicking at my back as, I held myself together. _

"_Bella!" _

"_Bella! Wake up!" _

My eyelids flickered open at the sound of Edward's voice. He was hovering above me in our bed, his eyes worried.

"Nightmare," I murmured.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his fingertips touching my face carefully.

"Yes," I whispered, pressing my lips to his. Edward broke away after a few minutes gently.

"Rose and Alice are here to see you," He said, with a gentle smile.

"Rose?" I asked, confused.

"She managed to get here with help, she said I'm not that huge," He chuckled. I sat up in bed and grinned excited.

Jumping out of bed I managed to trip on the doorway, Edward came behind and insisted on carrying me downstairs. I let him, but only after a proper good morning kiss.

Rose was sitting on the couch with hand absently rubbing her belly.

"How's my nephew?" I asked, as Edward placed me next to Rose.

"Hungry," she said, with a smile.

"Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at us.

"Will you make us some pancakes?"

"Of course," He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you," I giggled.

He just shook his head at me as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rose asked, as soon as Edward was out of earshot.

"Yes," I sighed, looking down at my feat.

"Jacob again?" Alice asked, as she handed me a gift bag.

"What's this?" I asked, looking down at it.

"Jasper sent it with me, he said it's a late honeymoon gift," She said, pulling me into a hug.

I opened it and what I found was shocking. It was a variety from K-Y Lotion to Red Candles. I gasped as I stared into the bag, blushing.

"Thank Jasper for me," I whispered.

"No problem," Alice chirped.

"Girls! Pancakes are ready!" Edward called.

I put down the bag on the coffee table and helped Rose up. Once she was up we walked into the kitchen to eat.

I picked up my fork as I sat down and began moaning from the delicious taste.

"Edward," I murmured.

"No sex fantasies at the table!" Alice said, throwing a napkin at me.

I blushed as I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose grinning.

It was two months later when I became sick. I had some type of stomach flu and Edward was over reacting.

"You need to go to the hospital!" He cried, as I was bent over the toilet.

"I'm fine, just call your dad." I said, as another wave hit me.

"Dad? Yes, Bella is really sick. She got that stomach flu that's been going around." Edward listening for a few minutes then a big smile spread over his face. Dang, Carlisle must have told him to take me in.

"Alright, we'll see you when we get there."

I groaned, as Edward picked me up off the ground.

"Edward, I need a sack or something." I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

Edward grabbed a Wal-Mart bag out of the kitchen and carried me out to the car.

"Do you want to lay in the back?" He asked, and I shook my head no. He handed me the sack and ran over to the driver's side. As soon as the car started another wave hit me and I stuck my head inside the sack.

"We're here," He said, about ten minutes later.

I looked up from the sack to see the emergency room sign lit up. I sighed and opened my door. Edward ran to my side and carried me inside. We got pushed up to the front of the line because we knew Carlisle.

As I stepped forward out of Edward's arm to walk into the room, I collapsed.

I woke up to see Alice, Rose and their husbands hovering over me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"He went to talk to Dad," Alice said, reaching her hand out to touch my forehead.

"Your fever broke," She said, smiling.

"Ah!" Rose called out in pain. She was clutching her belly; my eyes widen when I realized she was going into labor.

"Emmett get her to the emergency room!" I cried.

Emmett helped Rose out of the room while I stared in disbelief.

"Bella?" Edward called, running into my room in panic.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I love you," He whispered, pressing his lips to my hand.

"I love you, too." I said quietly.

"Rose went into labor," I told him, after a few minutes of silence.

"I heard," he chuckled.

"Do you want to have a baby?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, but it doesn't have to be right now." He said, a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, irritated.

"They checked your blood work. They thought there was a possibility you were pregnant."

I blushed furiously.

"Seriously?" I asked, grasping his hand.

"Yes, it was negative though." He chuckled.

I yawned, as I saw the door to my room open.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said, picking up my chart.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I'm giving you sedative, you need to get some rest," He said, smiling down at me.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before sleep over took me.

**A/n: Ok the offical votes have been casted and i'm plotting towards that significant point! Now Read and Review! Sorry it took so long but the computer was having issues.**


	16. Chapter 16

This story is officially being put on hold, I'm sadly getting tired of it and I'm really into the new story I'm writing with Evendoe

This story is officially being put on hold, I'm sadly getting tired of it and I'm really into the new story I'm writing with Evendoe. The first chapter will up soon, and I might totally abandon this story. I'm not getting a response to it and I'm not into it so for now it's on hold.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: So I have visited New York and I was inspired to continue writing this story again so here we go I know I had you vote a long time ago and it's been so long so I'm just going to write and see where Edward and Bella lead themselves. By the way if you are walking in New York and the light changes the taxis will honk at you if you aren't fast enough. Bella will taking the Subway more now and I might rewrite the last story and revamp this one. There's a time jump as well.

A lot had happened since I had been released from the hospital, the government had taken a turn for the worst, Edward and I had some choices to make. Sure Edward had a good income but mine wasn't equal to his, I was writing for a small newspaper now and they didn't pay much. We had decided to rent out the house until we had a baby or I got pregnant. Edward had found a nice loft apartment near the plaza hotel that was very spacious, although we had paid a lot for it to get that space. Edward had also decided to only use his car for dates and other outings, using the subway was cheaper than paying for gas.

"Edward! Time to wake up!" I called, from the bathroom as he turned off his alarm clock for the fourth time. He groaned and a taxi outside honked, as a new day began in New York City. I finished brushing my teeth before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Edward was looking around the room confused in only his lime green boxers.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What day is it?" he asked, his voice frantic.

"Monday?" I said as a question, now confused myself at his behavior.

"I need to talk to you, I've been thinking a lot." he said, pulling me forward and sat me on the bed. He kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Bella, I've been thinking about my career lately. My father and I have been talking a lot about money. I don't want to just change everything without speaking to you first. Bella, what do you think about me going back to school?"

"Edward I don't want you to go back to school unless you want to, don't change anything about your life if you don't want to. I don't want you changing anything just because of me."

"I do want this; I have begun my application to a local medical school. We'll talk more tonight but I'm giving my two weeks notice today, I'm going to be interning at the hospital until I get my license." he said, his eyes searching mine.

"Anything that makes you happy," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, releasing me so that I could finish getting ready for work.

"Oh, Bella. I bought you a new metro card. You scare me when you cross too many streets by yourself. I love you very much; I don't want to lose you." Edward said, as I pulled on my coat. I turned and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"Thanks, and I love you too." I said, before waving goodbye and taking the metro card.

*************************

I took a step out of the office building to find a taxi sitting there with the door open as if it was waiting for me.

"Bella!" I jerked my head up in surprise.

Edward slid out of the back seat and I smiled happily until I remember I was supposed to meet Alice.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I gasped, running into his arms.

"I thought we could have lunch together," he said, smiling.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Alice," I told him sadly. His face fell for a moment before a smile appeared back on his face.

"I'll join you two if she'll let me." Edward said, helping me into the cab. I smiled, leaning against his shoulder as the car began moving. Edward's hand rested on my leg and was inching itself higher and higher every second. The cab came to a stop and I looked out the window to realize we were at the small café Alice had told me to meet her.

I ran up to Alice as Edward stayed behind with cab until he knew if he was allowed to join us.

"Alice!"

"Bella!" She squealed, placing Emily in a high chair that sat next to the table.

"Hey," I whispered, as she tackled me with a hug.

"Edward wants to know if he can join us," I told her, taking my seat next to Emily's high chair.

"Of course he can! How I've missed him so!" Alice giggled. I waved Edward over and he paid the cab driver before rushing over to us.

"Hi Emily!" I cooed, as she giggled happily.

"Bel-la!" Emily giggled.

"Alice! You didn't tell me she started talking!" I gasped, as I kissed Emily's cheek.

"That's one of the reason I wanted us to get together, we haven't seen each other in forever!" she said, smiling at her daughter. I was jealous, Rosalie had called the other day to tell me she was pregnant again, while here I was with no baby and she was already on her second pregnancy. Just watching Emily grow made me want my own baby, but it seemed that Edward was infertile or I had something wrong with me. I had made an appointment to make sure I had the ability to have a baby, especially after everything that had happened with Jacob.

"Emily!" Edward cooed, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. Emily giggled and a table full of older women awed simultaneously.

"Eddie," Emily cooed, pulling on his hair. I giggled as he flinched as she continued pulling.

"Bella, when are you going to have a baby?" Alice asked, she had been staring at me the whole time, probably seeing the longing on my face.

"When Edward decides to plant his seed," I joked, poking him in the side.

Edward looked at me in mock horror, glancing at Emily. I smiled before looking back at Alice. Alice was frowning suddenly, as if a thought had struck her.

"Edward can you watch Emily for a minute? Order us some sandwiches, Bella and I are going to the ladies room." Alice was already pulling me to the bathroom before I could object.

"Have you been to the doctor?" she asked, as soon as the door shut behind us.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." I whispered, staring at the floor ashamed.

"Do you think there's something wrong?" Alice asked, her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know, there could be. I never thought about it but Jacob could have done some damage." I whispered, a tear slipping out of my eye.

"Oh Bella!" She cried, hugging me fiercely.

"Do you think you could come?" I asked, suddenly.

"You don't want Edward to go?" she asked, worriedly.

"I don't want him to worry, he doesn't really know I want a baby that bad. He worries enough about me as it is." I said, sighing.

"Ok, I'll go but only because I'm worried about you." she said, hugging me again.

**************************************

Edward and I were watching a horror film when I jumped into his lap on the couch. Apparently Edward hadn't been paying much attention to the movie because he hungrily pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer.

"Bedroom," He moaned loudly. I giggled, as he lifted me up into his arms and ran to the bedroom.

As we lay together exhausted, I could almost feel Edward putting everything together. And suddenly he sat up and looked at me shocked.

"You want a baby," he said, it wasn't a question, he knew.

"Yes," I whispered, staring into the green orbs that were considered his eyes.

"You haven't said anything," he whispered, horrified.

"I didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want a strain on our relationship." I mumbled, as tears began leaking from my eyes.

"Bella, you know better than to keep this bottled up, I'm your husband for a reason. I'm here for you, I love you and no matter what the problem is I want you to come to me." Edward whispered, wiping away my tears.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow; I want to see if Jacob inflicted any damage we didn't know about. Alice said she would go with me, she's worried." I told him, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I never thought about it; he could have left some damage." Edward murmured, quietly.

"Don't worry about it now, let's get some sleep." I said, laying my head on his chest, he was my own personal pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'm back! Thanks to Twiheart1901EC! Thank you Missi Marie for being my loyal Beta reader that even after two years I can text her anytime and she'll look at my writing. This chapter was ready to post two weeks ago but thanks to the site I couldn't post it. But finally... here it is! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

_"Mrs. Masen it's a girl! Congratulations!" The doctor said, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Edward opened his mouth to speak but all I heard was a loud buzzing noise. _

I opened my eyes and groaned hitting the snooze button with more force than necessary. My alarm clock fell to the ground with a loud thump. Edward jumped up out of bed and looked around quickly. A second later he had a gun in his hand, I didn't even know he owned a gun let alone had it in his nightstand drawer.

Edward looked at me causing me to burst into laughter at the seriousness on his face. My obvious amusement brought a look of confusion on his face. It only served to make me laugh harder, causing me to roll over on the bed in fits.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"You," I said giggling.

"You think this is funny? There's a burglar!" he exclaimed loudly, stomping his foot on the ground like a three year old.

"Edward, I just knocked down my alarm clock," I stated, waiting to see his reaction.

"Oh," he said, his shoulders relaxing instantly. Edward walked back to his nightstand and put up his gun. I was still smiling at him happily, but inside my mind I began to worry. Edward owned a gun? I don't even know he owned one let alone had one in his nightstand. I thought about our bachelor and bachelorette party. He owned that gun because of me, because of Jacob, because he loved me. I didn't let my thoughts reflect on my face, I didn't want to alarm him because he would think I was having a flashback or something. He walked to my side of the bed and pulled me to my feet before he wrapped his arms around me. His lips softly touched mine and kissed me good morning.

"I love you," he whispered, his arms tightening around my body. He pressed a soft kiss to my neck before releasing me. I smiled, I never would have thought in a million years that I would ever be this happy with a man.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running to the shower. After my shower I threw on my clothes quickly and ran out the door to meet Alice at her apartment.

It was a perfect day that turned into a terrifying nightmare.

I held my purse in front of me securely as I stepped inside the subway. Taking the subway was always a little risky, because robberies were so frequent. Usually tourists were targeted because they so preoccupied with the sights that it's easy to be pick-pocketed.

I, however, was alert and anxiously waiting for the next stop so I could rush to Alice's apartment so that we could get to the doctor's office on time. However, Fate had other plans for me. Right before the doors opened for my stop a knife was pressed to my throat. Instantly I froze. The cold metal against my skin was death calling my name, warning me against movement, retaliation, even _breathing_. I couldn't do anything in that moment. Nothing but let him yank the purse from my grasp. He timed it perfectly as the doors opened up for him. The man pulled his knife away from my neck and ran off the subway. Shock flooded my system as I blinked once, twice and tried to let my eyes adjust as though the entire world had suddenly changed. I stepped onto the platform, ignoring the tourist that had screamed, a woman who was trying to comfort me with words I didn't even hear. The only thought that could reach me was: Edward. I had to call Edward.

"I have to call Edward," I whispered aloud.

I fished into my pocket for my phone, noting my metro card beside it. In another moment—after I heard Edward's voice—I would feel relief at finding it. Now, I didn't care. I rushed up the stairs so that I could get some service on my phone. I immediately called Edward while walking towards Alice's apartment.

"Bella? Did you forget something?" he answered, seeming ready to bring anything to me that I needed.

"Edward, I kind of got robbed on the subway…" I trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"What? Are you okay?" I could hear him rushing around the apartment now.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. I just called so you could cancel my cards," I explained calmly, because as soon as I heard his voice that's how I felt. Calm. Now I just had to make him feel the same

"Thank God! Okay I'm going to fax a copy of our health insurance card to the doctor's office with an explanation. It should be there by the time you and Alice arrive," Edward said, before wishing me luck and saying goodbye.

When I hung up I glanced up to see Alice's apartment building just a few feet away. Alice was waiting for me with her door opened when I made it to her apartment. I was pulled inside and the door was slammed shut.

"Jasper! Hurry, she's here!" Alice screamed.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as Jasper looked at her worriedly.

"Edward sent me a text. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jasper asked, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me to the couch. Meanwhile, Alice rushed into the kitchen to get something for me to drink I assumed.

"I'm fine. He held a knife to my neck but after he grabbed my purse he took off and didn't look back," I explained. I should murder Edward; he could really freak people out over nothing.

"Here Bella, eat this," Alice said, shoving two pieces of toast in front of me. I knew that if I didn't eat it then we would never make it to the doctor's office. I ate it quickly and drank the orange juice she had also placed in front of me.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, ready to find out what was wrong with me.

"Yes, but I'm driving us," she said, grabbing her keys to her Porsche off the coffee table. I didn't argue because I knew it would be a pointless argument that I wouldn't win.

"Well Bella, I'm happy to inform you that there's nothing physically wrong with you to prevent you from carrying a child to term. Now are your periods regular?" Dr. James was writing down on my chart as he asked me the question.

"Well pretty much, sometimes they are a few days off," I told him, wondering if he was going to prescribe me fertility pills. That might be scary… what if I ended up having twins or something? I had heard that chances of twins increased with fertility pills.

"Well I'm not going to prescribe anything to you yet. The best thing is to have intercourse when you're ovulating. I'm going to have my nurse print out some information that you should read over. Let's say three month's go by and you're still having trouble getting pregnant then come on in again and bring your husband," he said, before signing my chart and leaving the room.

Alice and I headed out and the nurse handed me a packet and several handouts to read. I held onto them tightly and we headed back to her car.

"I'm taking you home," Alice told me once we were back inside her yellow Porsche. I sighed, everybody was so paranoid today but I understood why. Chances were, that when I arrived home that Edward would take away my metro card and give me a set of car keys.

When I opened the door to my apartment I was attacked by none other than Esme. She hugged me fiercely, and when she finally released me she checked me over for any injuries. After Esme was sure that I wasn't hurt she told me that she just wanted to make sure I was okay and that she would see me at the family dinner on Sunday.

I smiled when I saw that Edward was sitting on the couch on his laptop typing away furiously. I sat down next to him and a moment later his laptop was closed. The next second his lips were on mine and then the next moment I was being crushed against him. He looked into my eyes as if he didn't believe that I was okay.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad you weren't hurt today," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said leaning my head against his chest. It was moments like this that I ask myself is this real? Did I really finally find true happiness?

A/N: Review! :)


End file.
